I'm not who you think I am
by riceballekelly
Summary: Bella was the ultimate geek in school with the biggest crush on the popular Edward Cullen. When Edward does something unthinkably cruel Bella is determined to change. With help from her best friend in Minnesota over the summer she changes. What happens wh
1. Life as a geek

**Summary: Bella was the ultimate geek in school with the biggest crush on the popular Edward Cullen. When Edward does something unthinkably cruel Bella is determined to change. With help from her best friend in Minnesota over the summer she changes. What happens when the new school year starts? Edward x Bella/ Bella x oc/ Jacob x Leah and reqular pairings. All human!**

Chapter one

Life as a geek

**Bella's POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groaned as the sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I wasn't particularly looking forward to the day's activities. The only bright side was it was Friday and also the last day of testing before summer break. Sighing I slowly managed to get myself out of bed. I groped around my night table till I found what I was looking for. Putting on my glasses I accidentally looked into my mirror. I was met with the sight of an overweight girl with acne covering her oily face. She had on just about the thickest black glasses and old school silver braces. Wincing I looked away. Yep that geek in the mirror was me. Not wanting to linger I grabbed my cloths, bathroom bag, and headed toward the bathroom to prepare for another day at school.

As I pulled into the school parking lot the sight of my two best friends Angela Weber and Alice Cullen who hyper as ever. Don't get me wrong I liked Alice but some times she can be so annoying. Like when she wants to go shopping. That's why I don't go over to Alice's house as much as Angela's. But at least when I go to Alice's house I get to see her adopted brother Edward. Ah yes I Bella Swan am in love with the King of the school Edward Cullen. Just like over half of the female population in school. I've loved that boy since I moved here in 9th grade. Yes I know it sounds pathetic but its true. Unfortunately he's dating the captain of the cheerleading team Lauren Mallory.

Sighing I prepared myself for an Alice attack as she danced over. I still don't see why she likes me. She's beautiful, a cheerleader, dates the line backer Jasper Whitlock, and is extremely popular. Maybe she just feels bad for me. " Bella did you hear what I said?" she asked snapping me from my thoughts. " Sorry no," I said blushing, another fault of mine. Rolling her eyes she continued what she was saying as I opened my locker." I said Edward broke up with that slut Lauren last night. So he needs a date to the dance tonight!" she said sounding annoyed. This time I rolled my eyes. " So? Alice he'd never ask me," I said walking away to bio. " You never know Bella," she said before going to find Jasper.

Walking into Bio I spotted Edward sitting at our table. I couldn't help but ogle at his godliness. His bronze hair was messy as usual but the color looked great with his piercing emerald eyes. Unfortunately Lauren had to interrupt me ogling as I walked to the table by tripping me. Yet again another fault of mine. Sneering at me with her friend Jessica she said," Nice trip Ms. Tub of lard." Being used to her comments I started to get my things only to find someone else had. I looked up to see Edward holding out a hand to me with my favorite crooked grin. " Need a hand?" he asked. Dumbly I took as he helped me to my feet. " Are you hurt?" he asked and again I could only shake my head no. " Alright class sit down and I'll pass out the test," said Mr. Banner. Edward winked at me and again my blush lit up my face. As Mr. Banner passed out the test to the students something fell in my lap. It was a note. Puzzled I opened it.

Bella,

Can I talk to you after class?

Edward

I felt my heart leap up into my throat. Turning to him I saw he was staring intently at me. I simply nodded my head. He smiled my favorite grin again before he turned to the task at hand. All through the test my thoughts strayed back to the note. ' _Don't worry he probably just wants to talk. But about what?' _I thought. Shaking my head I turned back to the test and all thoughts of Edward vanished.

"Pencils down. Hand your test up without talking Ms. Mallory and have a great summer," said Mr. banner. Reality then set back in as I handed in my test. As people shuffled out of the classroom I stalled time by gathering my bag. ' _Maybe he forgot,'_ as I walked out. But he was there all right leaning against a locker. The hallway was empty since we only had to come to school to take the one test. " So Bella I heard from a little bird that you like me?" he said grinning. I knew my face was scarlet and I was speechless.' _Say something you idiot!_' I thought. " Ah….." was all that came out. ' _Smooth swan' _I thought mentally kicking myself. " Its nothing bad Bella I like you to. In fact why don't you be my date to the dance tonight?" he said taking my hand in his. It was warm and smooth. " Uh…sure," I said blushing. " Great I'll meet you in the gym. See you there," he said still smiling. He turned around but turned back around. He then did something very shocking. He kissed my cheek. Grinning he walked off. I felt my heart soar. " I told you so Bella!" said a voice behind me. I jumped and saw Alice with a smug grin on her face. " Now lets get you ready for the dance!" she said and I let lead me along only thinking about Edwards's lips on my cheek.

**EPOV**

Okay eww that was down right sick nasty. I swear when I kissed lard buts cheek I could feel the zits against my precious lips. And her hand was rough and sweaty. I almost gagged when I asked her. I can't believe she fell for that. Oh well I couldn't wait for tonight.

**Ohhh cliffhanger. I forgot to say that I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. welcome to the real world

**AN: Okay I got grounded and am not allowed on the computer for a week. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

Chapter two

Welcome to the real world

**BPOV**

" Come on Alice we're going to be late!" I said complaining. I was wearing a plus size orange halter strapped dress with a sweetheart bodice. It had some beads on it also. (**AN: Pictures on profile) **My hair was in a simple bun. I just wore lip-gloss and mascara. Alice wore a dark purple halter-top dress with beads also on it. Compared to her I looked like a geek, which I was. " Fine. Lets get in the cars and go," she said. As we walked down the stairs my Dad appeared with a Camera. " Oh dad come on," I said groaning. " Bella this is your first school dance. Your…your mom would have wanted to take pictures to," he said wincing at the same time I did. The summer before 9th grade Mom had gotten into a car accident and died. Which was the reason my dad and I moved here. Sighing I gave in and after five minutes we were ready to leave. " Oh and bells," he said. I turned around. Dad hugged and whispered in my ear," you look beautiful." He let me go and finally I got into my truck while Alice took her porshe.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the dance. As we entered the gym I felt my heart working in full gear. " Relax Bella. I'm going to find Jasper. See you later," she said before walking over to some of her closer cheerleading friends. Awkwardly I scanned the gym for Edward. After five minutes I got worried. Did he forget? Finally I spotted him and my heart broke.

Edward was here all right. But his lips were glued to Laurens. They were swaying back and forth in the middle of the dance floor. Jessica who was next to them dancing with mike spotted me. Sneering she nudged Lauren. Lauren looked up along with Edward. She smirked then laughed. " I can't believe you actually came! And here I thought you were smart," she said laughing with Edward. Other cheerleaders came joined in all sneering at me. "I don't understand. Edward you said you liked me. How could you?" I choked out. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I looked up at him to find him sneering at me no guilt what so ever in his eyes. " You actually believed me? Ha! In your dreams," he said walking up to me. He grabbed my chin so my eyes bore into his. He spoke the next sentence slowly. " Who would ever want ugly pizza faced four eyes brace face lard butt Bella? Get this through that oily ugly head of yours swan. I will never like you. And you know what? Nobody will ever like you like you? So why don't you just jump off a cliff or something and do the rest of us a favor," he said sneering at me as everyone laughed. " Ready boys get her!" yelled Jessica. All of a sudden I felt a whole bunch of water fall on me. I was soaked from head to foot. The tears fell and I turned on my heel and ran out of there as fast I could. When I reached my truck I wrenched the door open and drove home.

Finally I was there and I opened the door. " Bells is that you? What are doing home so…" Charlie said until he saw me drenched and crying. " Oh bells I'm sorry," he said hugging me despite my wet cloths. " Its okay. I don't care I won't see them for three and a half months," I said sniffing. " Well I know something that might cheer you up," he said guiding me into the living room. " Mrs. Hale called and asked if you wanted to spend the summer in Minnesota?" he said. He was right it did cheer me up.

Mrs. Hale had been a childhood friend with my mom and my father had been a close friend with Mr. Hale. Naturally their daughter Rosalie and I became quite literally like sisters. I also was a close friend with her twin Lucas. In fact my moms group of close friends married people from dads close group of friends so all the kids became the second generation. The group consisted of Rosalie and Lucas hale, the terrible two some Emmett and Garret McCarthy, the triplets Irina, Tanya, and Kate Denali, Ryan Bridges, and Laurent Lefroy. We all grew up in the same neighborhood, which made us even closer. We were like a family. When my mom died everyone of them was there holding me and trying to comfort me. Alice and Angela were good friends of mine but I would always be closer with my family.

" Can I go tonight? Please Dad I just need to get out now," I whispered. Charlie looked like he was thinking long and hard before he gave in. " I'll call the airport. Go get you things together," he said. I didn't need to be told twice. I changed out of the horrible dress and put on some jeans and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my favorite books, random articles of clothing, and my toiletries bag shoving them in my duffle bag. Taking one last look at my room I ran to cruiser.

**AN: Okay so next chapter is where the gang comes in. Do not fear Tanya will not be crushing on Edward. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Memories

**AN: Okay so I'm trying to get as many chapters in as possible.**

Chapter three

Memories

BPOV

" Attention all passengers please remain in your seats until the seatbelt sign is off. Carefully collect your luggage and do not run down the aisle. This is your pilot Ken hoping you had a nice flight to Lakeville Minnesota. The time here is 9:00pm. We hope you choose Jet Blue in your future flying experience. Have nice night." I quickly unbuckled my seat belt to collect my baggage. As I walked to the planes door the flight attendant gave me a smile saying," have a nice day." Poor girl had to say that everyday of her life.

" Here's your stop Miss. Do you need any help with your luggage?" I shook my head no. Charlie called a shuttle to take me to Rose's house. He knew I wouldn't want to trouble Mrs. Hale. Taking a deep breath I got off the shuttle. As It took off a whole bunch of mud hit me. Nice. A though came into my head that made me smile. Trying to be quick I tiptoed around to the back of Rose's house.

Once I was in the backyard I prayed she still had what I was looking for. I slowly groped my way up the ladder to the tree house once I found the trap door I slowly opened it. Trying to be quiet I shut it slowly. I gulped. Next was the hard part. It was dark but the moonlight helped me find what I was looking for. There leaning against the wall was a long thick wooden board. Slowly I slid it out the window to the ledge of another window. I gulped. It had been years since I'd done this. I could see the headlines now. "Fat Girl falls off a board" or something like that. Carefully I walked across it. ' _Come on Bella only a few more steps,'_ I thought. Finally I made it to the other window. Getting on my knee's I picked up the potted flower. " Shit," I swore under my breath. The moonlight hit the ledge so I could see no key there. Sighing I tapped my fist against the window. " Rose its me Bella. Open up," I whispered praying she was still a light sleeper. I heard mumbling and the window opened. "Emmett McCarthy I'm going to kill…" she trailed of f as she looked at my face. She gasped. Grinning form ear to ear I laughed. " Hello Rose."

RPOV

I heard a tapping against my window followed by someone mumbling. _'Emmett for gods sake,' _I thought wrenching my covers off me. " Oh he's dead now," I muttered grabbing my Lewy Ville Slugger baseball bat Bells gave me for my birthday when we were in 6th grade. Wrenching open my window I spoke," Emmett McCarthy I'm going to kill…" My voice stopped. Because it wasn't Emmett. It was Bella. " Hello Rose," she said laughing. " Oh Bella," I said hugging the girl who was like my sister. She hugged me back before letting go. " Um could I come in before I oh I don't know fall to my death," she said. '_Same old Bella,' _I thought as I turned on my light. " I can't believe you're here. But bells you should take a shower," I said noticing how dirty she was. Rolling her eyes but still smiling she unpacked her bag and grabbed her toiletries then headed to the bathroom. When I heard water running I quickly turned off my light. Grabbing the flashlight by my window seat I aimed It right at the Denali's house. I flicked it on and off. Till from the window another flicker came. Smiling I knew the girls got the message.

" Hey rose thanks for letting me use your shower," said Bella coming in ten minutes later. " No problem. Sorry I miss took you for Emmett. I forgot he and the boys left for football camp today. They won't be back for two months," I said sighing. " So you're still crushing on Emmett?" she said teasingly. I felt my face turn hot pink. " Well what about you with that Edward guy?" I said smirking. Bella's face looked hurt then she started sobbing. " Bells what's wrong? Is it something I said god I'm sorry," I said wrapping my arms around her. " Its not you rose its me," she said sniffling. " Tell me when we get into the tree house," I said grabbing a few grocery bags. Bella smiled. The tree house had been our secret hangout with the girls. She turned off the light and walked across the board smoothly after me. " Hey guys guess whose here," I said as Bella came through the window.

BPOV

I heard rose say something as I came through the window but I didn't hear her. " What did you say..?" I started to say before I was attacked. "OH MY GOD BELLS IS IT REALLY YOU?!" " Tanya?" I gasped as she tackled me with hugs. " YEAH ITS ME BELLS!" she said still hugging me. " Hey Tanya give me sometime to hug her," said Kate who even in the dark I could tell she was rolling her eyes. " And me," said Irina. " Yes we're all happy to have Bells back but before we get down to the hug attacks shouldn't we talk. Bella has something to tell us," said Rose who was putting flashlight candles and putting them in the candleholders on the wall. This tree house had been our mothers hang out as kids and now it was ours.( **AN: Picture of tree house on profile)**

It was dark green with white a wrap around deck. The windows were actual real house windows so the rain couldn't get in. Same with the roof. On the inside the wall paper a electric green with cut outs of flowers on it. The carpet was a flowery patter that looked good with the wallpaper. There was a beaded pink chandelier that didn't work but it looked good. On the wall was a corkboard. It had pictures of our mothers as kids and teenagers on one side and on the other side was pictures of us. I couldn't help but look at the picture with mom my age. She looked gorgeous.

We started unrolling sleeping bags and bringing out pillows. We all put the front of our sleeping bags in the same position so our heads formed a circle. " Okay Bella talk," she said becoming serious. Sighing I told them everything. About how I liked Edward, about the note, about when he asked me out, and when he broke my heart. There was silence before Kate jumped up. " THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA TEAR OUT HIS THROAT AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS," she said while the others agreed. " When Emmett and the guys find out about this that boy is going down," said Rosalie and Irina agreed with a hiss. Tanya remained quiet like she was thinking. The girls comforted me for what felt like ages before we turned off the flashlight. We were all about to drift to sleep when Tanya sat bolt up right in her sleeping bag and shouted," THAT'S IT!"

"What the hells it," grumbled Kate. " Tanya turned on the flashlight. " Okay so we give Bella a makeover. You know get some skin care, take off the braces because its time you got them off, get her contacts, get her on a diet no offense bells but you need to loose a little weight," she said staring at me apologetically. I could only gape at her. " Its okay Tanya its just…that's a brilliant plan," I said. The others nodded. " Then after all that we do something with her hair and get her new cloths," piped in Irina. The others nodded. I gulped. " Then when Edward," Kate sneered as she said is name," she's Bella he'll beg for her forgiveness." She finished triumphantly. I thought it over. Getting back at Edward and looking actually pretty was worth cloths shopping. " I'm in," I said putting my hand in the middle. " Me two," "Me three," " Me four," "Me five," everyone else said putting their hands in the middle. " Great we'll start tomorrow," said Rosalie before grabbing the flashlight and turning it off. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

RPOV

Once again Tanya nudged me awake along with Kate and Irina. " Okay what is it…" Kate started angrily before gave her the be quiet sign. " Okay so you know I like Ryan, Irina likes Laurent, Kate likes Garrett…" " I do not," hissed Kate as Tanya rolled her eyes. " Keep telling yourself that. Anyway like I was saying rose likes Emmett. So who's left?" she said raising her eyebrow. It took Irina only a second. " Bella and Lucas,' she murmured. That got my attention. Of course. As a kid I always dreamed of Bella becoming my sister. I never factored in Lucas. " Exactly. And they kind of sweet for each other each other before she moved. So when Lucas comes home and he see's Bella and she see's him they have a month and a half to hook up. And since we are transferring to Forks high school Edward's going to see the hot new Bella and realize he should have grabbed while he could of. It'll make him crazy jealous but Bella will only have eyes for Lucas," Tanya said sighing. ' _My brother and Bella?' _I thought. Yes I knew Bella had a crush on him before she moved but did he like her. " Wait how do you know Lucas liked Bella?" I asked raising an eyebrow. " Well you know how Lucas wouldn't do much after Bella moved. Ryan said that he had been planning on asking her out since he liked her for a long time," said Tanya. Oh my god. My brother and my best friend may end up dating. " All we have to do is rekindle the old flame and badda Bing badda boom love," said Tanya. " If your in Irina and I are in," said Kate looking at me. Smiling at the prospect of Bella maybe becoming my sister I said," I'm in." " Good. Now if you don't mind I need my beauty sleep," grumbled Kate. Nodding we all drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Okay so that's chapter three. Lucas will come in soon along with Emmett so have no fear. I'm taking a poll on what Lucas should look like so check it out. He has to be super hot! Read and review! **


	4. I want you whipped into shape

**AN: Wow so many people are reviewing. Remember to take a vote on the poll!**

Chapter four

I want you whipped into shape

BPOV

" Bella Swan?" called the dermatologist's assistant. I gulped. I hope I didn't have some horrible face fungus that couldn't be cured. Rose sensing I was nervous squeezed my hand. The girls were each going to take turns taking me places. Irina would be taking me the orthodontist while Tanya would be taking me to get contacts. Kate was in charge of coming with me to the gym. As I sat down in the chair I only thought of how it would all be worth it in the end.

" I'm exhausted," I groaned flopping down on the couch. The dermatologist had given me some cream to put on every 12 hours. She said my acne would be gone within days. The eye doctor told me my contacts would arrive in two months. It seemed really long but they were swamped. Same with the orthodontist. Contacts and no braces on the same day? Wow was all I could say. The gym was another story. I learned two things that day. One working was hard. And two. Kate was a work out monster from hell. The moment I got changed she mad me do twenty push ups followed by fifteen sit-ups. Then off to the treadmill to run for an hour. By the time we left we had been working for over three hour! I mean come on. But if it helped it helped. I looked at my cell phone. It read thirty-four missed calls from Alice. I knew I should call her back but right now I needed some space. Where was she when all of this was going on anyway? Sighing I closed my eyes to rest.

Okay I know really short chapter but hey I'm trying to cram this all in! Read and Review. Also take the poll. 


	5. Smoking Hot!

AN: Okay this chapter is also short but its finally here! The chapter where we see the new Bella.

Chapter five

I'm Smoking Hot

BPOV

" Okay Bella this it. The moment of truth," breathed Rosalie. I nodded. For the past two months the girls had not allowed me to look in the mirror. Even when I got my haircut they blindfolded me. I knew I lost a lot weight. My old cloths were four times too big for me. I had to wear Rose's cloths which is saying something because Rose is has a slender supple figure with legs a mile high long.

So here I am at seven in the morning. Waiting with baited breath back facing the full-length mirror. " Okay Bella turn around now!" Tanya yelled. I whirled around and gazed at the girl in the mirror. She had beautiful long shiny locks of mahogany hair that fell past her shoulders and framed her face.(**AN: Picture on profile includes car)** Her skin was perfectly clear had had a faint pink blush on it. Her teeth where pearly white and straight. Her eyes were framed with feather duster eyelashes. She had a amazing figure with curves in all the right place. Her stomach was smooth and flat. There was no chubby hubby on her anywhere. She had legs ballerinas would kill for like roses. Her arms were equally slender. She had great cleavage also. Then it hit me. That girl was me the Geek Bella Swan.

Kate came over and hugged me. " Your gorgeous bells. I told you so," she said. Mrs. Hale smiled and came over to me. She cupped my cheek. " Your as beautiful as your mother when she was your age. She would be so proud of you if she was here," she said. I felt tears fall out. " Thank you. All of you," I said. Everyone suddenly backed away from me. " Okay Bells time to go shopping!" squealed Tanya. Repressing a groan I nodded as we all climbed down. " Is that why we got up so early?" I asked as we walked into the driveway. I stopped as I gazed at the large car in front of us. " Do we really need a car that big?" I whispered. The answer was in their eyes. Yes we did. " Bella we're driving an hour to Bloomingdale home the biggest mall in America. Yes we need a car this big," said Irina as we got in. Tanya sat in the drivers seat practically bouncing up and down. Dear god I hope we live. " Oh and Bella we're the ones who helped you out. So we're buying your cloths no objecting," said Rose sending me the or else glare. Sighing I muttered," Fine." Tanya grinned. " Lets get this show on the road kitties!" she yelled and shot out of the driveway. No one could save me now.

**AN: Yeah Bella is finally transformed into a swan! Next chapter is shopping and Lucas may or may not come in that chapter so vote quickly! Thank you all who are reviewing! Read and Review!**


	6. Shopping trip from hell

AN: I got some great advice from a reviewer so I'm going to try it Here it is the shopping chapter!

Chapter six

Shopping trip from Hell

BPOV

After that drive I realized something. Tanya is about the craziest driver on earth. I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. Five times. I practically kissed the ground when we got out of the car. " It's a good thing you've been working out Bella your going to need it," Kate said faking an angelic smile. I stuck my tongue out at her.

The moment we entered the mall Rose was already pulling towards bed bath and body. " They have great lotion bells you'll like it," she said giving the smile she knew I couldn't resist. She bought me body butter, lotion, body mist, and shampoo and conditioner all strawberry scented. She even bought me a towel set with my name in monograms. Hey at least I got free fuzzy socks with it.

For the next eight hours of torture the girls took me in to practically every store. We had to make trips back to the car to empty our load. I wouldn't need to go shopping for cloths for years. Rose must bought every cami and tank in every style from Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, American eagle, Victoria's secret, and Areopastel. She also bought me sleepwear from those stores also and panties from Victoria's secret,

We also got sweaters, hoodies, sweat pants, shirts, skirts, leggings, jeans, and jewelry from all those stores. Then we hit Sephora where they bought me perfume and every king of make up. Claire's was fun though. Tanya found a Hello kitty Journal and bought it for me because for I time I was obsessed with Hello Kitty.

Finally we went to the car to go home. Tanya turned on the radio and Leona Lewis's song Bleeding love started to play. I felt tears coming into my eyes. I had to move on. I couldn't do this to myself. I had to move on. Edward had cut my heart for the last time.

When we got Mrs. Hale told us to go into the backyard. She looked smug. Giving her my ' What's going on look?' entered the backyard. " Oh my god I forgot you were coming back today!" squealed Rose running at into the backyard. I ran after her. " Rose who are you talking to?" I asked before I saw them. Emmett smiling as Rose hugged him, Laurent talking to a shy Irina, Ryan flirting with Tanya, Garrett chasing a screaming Kate around, and Lucas looking straight at me. Oh my god.

AN: Yes Lucas is in the next chapter. Let the romance begin. None of the group is dating yet but they will soon. How will Bella and Lucas react now that their face to face? Read and Review!


	7. Oh my god

AN: The poll has closed. And Lucas will look like Chad Michael Murray! Thanks for voting! And now Lucas and Bella.

Chapter seven

Rekindle the flame

LPOV

I was so happy football camp was over. I mean sharing a cabin with all the guys I grew up with not so fun. Plus two people from the Forks football team were in our cabin. Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. For as long as I remember since first coming here in ninth grade I hated Edward and the feeling was mutual. All because he teepeed the head coaches Cabin and blamed me. He blamed me for everything he did that summer and the coaches believed him. For awhile

Sighing I pulled the car into the drive way and closed my eyes. The summer before ninth grade was the worst. I met Edward the ultimate jerk and she left. I had always had a huge crush on Bella and when I got home from camp I was determined to ask her out. But her Mom died so she moved. I haven't seen her in years.

" Honey how was camp?" asked my mom as we gathered in the backyard getting hugs and kisses from all our parents. I shrugged saying," Okay." " Why aren't the girls here to greet us?" asked Garrett which basically translated into ' Where is Kate so I can chase her around?' " They went shopping," Mom said a little to quickly.

Suddenly the engine of a car being turned off caught my attention. Mom ran to greet who ever it was. " SHIT!" yelled a voice while Garrett yelled," KATE MY LOVE! Come to give me my kiss finally!" She ran off screaming and he followed her shouting," Stop being a tease. You know you want some". " Tanya its good to see you again. You look lovely as ever," said Ryan as Tanya giggled.

Laurent just smoke quietly to Irina who just smiled at him. Rose and Emmett were locked in a close embrace. Why doesn't he ask her out already? What caught my attention was a small gasp. I looked up only to see the eyes that had burned themselves into my mind.

Bella. She looked different but not in a bad way. She didn't have zits anymore or glasses or braces. She was slender and supple and her outfit showed it off. She wore white flip flops with tan capries with a white lacy tank top. Oh dear lord she's looking this way. Just stay cool Hale. Taking a deep breath I put on smile and walked over to her.

BPOV

Oh my god Lucas Hale in the flesh. Why didn't I wear something cuter? Wait I like Edward not Lucas. ' Then why are you blushing and getting nervous?' my conscience asked. Oh dear I was still hopelessly in love with Lucas. I couldn't be. I mean he's to good for me and he probably has a girlfriend. It hurt just thinking about him with another girl.

' See it that proves you like him still' said my conscience. Damn my conscience for being right. Lucas looked good as ever. His skin was still pale but looked good with his blond hair, which looked like he just got off the field. He wore a plain light blue t-shirt, which complemented his extremely light and bright eyes. It also showed off his abs and arm muscle. He wore dark shorts that went to his knees' and was wearing converse. Oh god he's coming over. Keep cool.

" Bella it's been awhile," he said smiling. Smiling I nodded. " Its good to be back. The girls have been helping me…."" Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" he blurted out. I stood there shocked. Did he just ask me out?

" Sorry I didn't mean…" he started but I cut him off. " No its all right. I'd love to go on a date tomorrow," I said smiling. " Cool. Um where should I pick you up?" he asked grinning. I laughed. " I'm staying in your house so any time is good for me," I said. " That great. So I guess I'll knock on Rose's door at seven," he said grinning. " Sounds good to me," I said smiling up at those deep blue eyes. " Perfect," he said taking my hand and kissing it. Oh my god I'm going to faint.

" We'd better get over there. Mom set out dinner and knowing Emmett he'll eat all of it," said Lucas smiling. I nodded. As we walked over to the table we kept stealing glances at each other. " BELLA HOW DARE YOU!" Emmett yelled at me. Taken aback I looked up at him. " What did I do?" I asked innocently. " YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A HUG!" he said grinning. Before I could even blink he had caught me in one of his death hugs.

" Emmett…Can't…. Breathe," I choked out. " Oh sorry," he said. " What am I chop liver? " said Garrett pretending to cry. Rolling my eyes I hugged him. He hugged me back while saying," Don't worry Kate I'll always love you." Kate snorted.

The evening progressed with lots of laughter, hugs, Garrett trying to flirt with Kate, Kate sending him death glares, and just the serenity of friendship. It was nine a clock when everybody gathered to leave. The boys were staying at Emmett and Garrett's house(Garrett asking Kate if she wanted to come receiving a glare from her) while the girls where staying at Rosalie's. Lucas shot me a wink before going making me practically melt.

When we were safely in rose's room Rose and the girls turned on me. " Okay spill. What were you and my brother talking about? And don't play dumb because I saw the looks you gave each other through dinner," Rosalie said a smug grin on her face. "Heaskedmeoutonadate," I mumbled quickly. " What was that?" Tanya said grinning evilly. " He asked me out on a date," I said slowly. There was complete silence.

" OH MY GOD! PRAISE THE LORD HE FINALLY ASKED YOU OUT!" shouted Irina hugging me. " Lucas has liked you for ages," Rosalie explained. Smiling I told them everything that had happened. Tanya immediately started to plan my outfit while the others congratulated me. It was a while before we finally fell asleep. '_Sorry Edward I'm moving on," _I thought before I fell asleep.

AN: This is probably the last chapter I'll write. After this one I won't be on for a week. Please read and review.


	8. First Date

**AN: My parents are cutting my punishment a little short but I may not still update as quickly! Thank you to all who are reviewing. It more to me than words can say!**

Chapter eight

Date

BPOV

**" **Bella calm down. Its just a date with Lucas," said Rosalie finishing up my hair with a tug. I wearing pink and white striped flip-flops, jeans, and a pink and white striped tie front tube top from Victoria's secret. Although I took the strings in front and tied them behind my neck. My hair was in a plain old high ponytail.

As much as I tried to follow what Rose said I was still freaking out. One it was my first ever date( not counting the dance), two it was with Lucas a smart, handsome, compassionate guy, and three was that I had no clue how to act on a date. As if reading my thoughts Tanya who didn't even look up from her magazine said," Bella just be you. This is Lucas's first date to so he's probably also nervous."

This shocked me. Lucas Hale class president, quarterback of the football team and captain, and all around nice guy (Rose put me up to date last night) had never been on a date? " Are you serious?" I gasped. Rose nodded. " Plenty of girls were to shy to approach him and when they did he politely turned them down," said Kate applying some lipstick on my lips. Then came the knock on the door.

" Breathe in Bella," whispered Irina as Tanya practically pulled the door off its hinges. There stood Emmett wearing a police uniform. " EMMETT WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE IS LUCAS?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE OUTFIT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE A STRIPPER?!" Screamed Kate as Rose laughed her head off. Emmett just walked in. " I'm here to represent Charlie tonight ladies thus the police uniform. After all it is custom for a father to talk to his daughters date," said Emmett rolling his eyes. A minute later there was a knock.

Emmett giving a wink before he put on a serious expression. He opened the door to reveal Lucas wearing a plain green button down t-shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore khaki baggy shorts and plain converse. His hands were behind his back.

" Hello chief swan," he said calmly. Emmett must have told him his plan before hand. " Hello Lucas please come in and have a seat," said Emmett still acting serious. Lucas walked in and after waiting till Emmett took his seat on the bed sat down in the beanbag chair. '_What a gentleman,' _I thought

" I understand you plan on taking my daughter on a date," Emmett said his eyes boring into Lucas. " That is my intention sir," said Lucas not taking his eyes off Emmett. " Let me lay down the rules Lucas. I may be friends with your parents but that won't stop me from using my slingshot," Emmett said calmly pulling a slingshot out of his gun pouch. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Lucas remained calm. " You are to have her home at exactly two am. There is to be no alcohol, violence, sex, or drugs on this date. If Bella is hurt at all I will slingshot you so bad you will get in a coma. Do I make myself clear?" Emmett asked arms crossed. " Crystal clear sir," said Lucas bowing his head in respect. Emmett only nodded.

" Bella you can come down stairs now!" yelled Emmett. I laughed. The girls hid me in Rose's closet but I had been able to see everything. Smiling I emerged from the closet a smile on my face. Lucas stood up hands behind his back and stared at me his eyes lighting up. When I was next to him he simply took my hand and kissed it. " Hello Ms. Swan. Words cannot describe how lovely you look this evening," he said looking down into my eyes making me blush. " Why thank you Mr. Hale. You look beyond handsome as well," I said and this time he blushed.

Emmett cleared his throat. " Well Ms. Swan we had better get going," he said taking my hand in his as we were about to walk out the door. " And Lucas one more thing. If Bella after tonight has no reason to wear white on her wedding day I will strangle you with my bare hands," Emmett said. Lucas simply nodded. Emmett sniffed before pretending to cry. " My little girl is growing up," he said as Rose rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. Lucas and I took are leave then.

We were walking out when Lucas handed me a helmet with a blue butterfly on it. " Uh okay I'm not that prone to accidents," I said rolling my eyes. He laughed. " Bella that helmets for my motorcycle. We're not taking Rose's car," he said but he must have seen my face go pale. He took my face in his hands and looked me right in the eye. " Isabella I swear on my life and honor that I will keep you safe okay/" he said. I nodded. Somehow it sounded nice when he used my name.

" Good girl. Now just hold onto my waste and you'll be fine," he said smiling and putting my helmet on me. At least it hid my blush He handed me a leather jacket and then went into the garage. After a few minutes I heard the roar of an engine a sleek black motorcycle came spurring out of the garage. " Get on!" shouted Lucas through his black helmet over the roar of the engine. He instructed me on how to get on and position myself. " Hang on!" he said and then we were off.

I couldn't believe I had been so afraid. The speed was perfect and the wind against me felt great. It must have been an hour before we stopped. It was getting dark out. Lucas blindfolded me and pulled me onto his back. When I asked if I weighed too much he simply laughed. He walked for about fifteen minutes before pulling me off and taking off the blindfold. I found myself gaping.

We were sitting by a large pound that was reflecting the stars above. There was a large waterfall going down into the pound. A willow tree with a swing on it where at the waters edge. " Do you remember this place Bella?" he said smiling. " Of course I do! We used to go with the gang here and go swimming and camping," I said smiling. I went over to the swing and sat on it. Lucas followed me and pushed me back and forth.

After an hour of him pushing me pushing him then chasing each other around we went over to a picnic blanket with candles. There was a laid out dinner of fried chicken, fruit salad, chocolate strawberry's, and my favorite Oreo's with peanut butter. We ate catching up. He told me all that Rose told me but when I asked about camp he just shrugged and said it was okay.

We had been having dinner for a hour and half (Because we stopped eating to talk then eat then talk) before Lucas pulled out a guitar. " I wrote this song long ago but I want to share it with you," he said then started to play.

**Oooh, Whoa, Whoa, Ooh, Ooh, Whoa, Whoa  
I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much  
**

_**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**_

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away  
This crush aint going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away

I felt tears prickle in my eyes but I wiped them away. " I wrote that before you moved," he said. Smiling I just took the guitar. " Well I wrote a song to so listen," I said then started to sing and play  
_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs**_

And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you that he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

When I finished I looked right at him. " I've liked you since we were little. Kids used to ask if I liked and I'd lie. But even when I moved I'd lied to myself that I didn't like you anymore but the truth was I still did and do," I murmured. He took my hands in his and started playing with it.

" Same here. Except Bella I was going to ask you out before you moved. But then things changed and you were gone and I blamed myself for letting you go," he said. I smiled. " Well we have a almost a month before I go back to forks.." " You mean we. Emmett told me that Rose finally persuaded all of us into transferring to forks the whole year so we could graduate together," he said. I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged him my arms wrapping around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist then pulled me away.

" Look up Bella!" he said excitedly pulling me to my feet. I looked at the sky and gasped. The sky was lit up with white light zooming across it. " Lucas this is amazing!" I said turning to face him only to find our face inches apart. Hesitantly he leaned in wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft against mine. Without pulling away I wrapped my arms about his neck forgetting the meteor shower. My first kiss with the guy I liked and it was awesome.

It was around one fifty five am when we got back. We held hands as he opened the door and quietly we crept in. Finally we reached Roses door. " Goodnight Bella," he said kissing me. " Goodnight Lucas," I giggled kissing him back before I was about to open the door. " Hang on a second Bells," I turned back to him. Carefully he took my face in his hands. " North," he said kissing my forehead," south," he kissed my chin," east," he kissed me right cheek," west," he kissed me left cheek. " I love you all over the map," he said before kissing my lips. I did this to him to and when I finally kissed his lips the door swung open to reveal Emmett.

Lucas and I sprang apart. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER? BELLA GET IN THE HOUSE NOW! ROSE GET MY SLINGSHOT!" Emmett roared but I could tell he was pretty satisfied. Rolling his eyes Lucas gave me a quick kiss before heading to his room. Emmett followed but stopped in the doorway and winked at Rose causing her to giggle. He shut the door.

The girls grabbed me and sat me down for interrogation. I blushingly told them everything and how when we were leaving the meadow he asked me out for another date tomorrow. " How good does he kiss?" asked Tanya as we carefully climbed into the tree house. " Like you wouldn't believe," I said sighing like one of those girls on TV. " Okay can we stop talking about you and my twin making out. Hmm I wonder if Emmett will kiss me tomorrow?" Rose said out loud. Immediately I was filled in that Emmett finally asked her out. After much giggling we finally got into sleeping bag formation. As I fell asleep my lips still burned from our kiss.

**AN: Yeah they kissed! Next chapter is the move to Forks, which will probably be short and then EDWARD WILL BE COMING IN! Total drama there! Read and review. **


	9. The Move

**AN: This is it. The last chapter before Edward comes in! Please Read and Review!**

Chapter Nine

The move

BPOV

" BELLA GET UP!!" yelled Emmett unzipping my sleeping bag. All of us had slept in the tree house the night before. We went to bed at eight o'clock because we had a long trip ahead of us. It was the day we had to go back to forks so yesterday we hung out by the pound swam, and roasted marshmallows. Emmett tried telling a ghost story but it ended up sounding to care bear.

School started in two days and personally I did not want to go back. Not because I was afraid of Edward but because of Alice. Not once this summer had I talked to her. She gave up on me though. After one of non-stop messages she didn't try again. Oh well I guess I would have to face her soon. At the gang would be there for me although we had changed a lot this summer.

After Emmett asked Rose out the other guys gained courage and asked who they liked out. Surprisingly Kate and Garrett where our third couple after Rose and I. I guess she did have a thing for him but always thought he wasn't serious about asking her out. Now they're practically glued together. Same goes for Tanya with Ryan and Irina with Laurent.

Grumbling I yelled," Rose how mad would you be if I killed Emmett?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before yelling from below," Probably really mad." Pouting Emmett shook his head at me then disappeared down the ladder. Sighing I made sure the curtains were closed before I put on a t-shirt and jeans with some converse before heading down to breakfast.

As I entered the kitchen the smell of pancakes and fruits assaulted my nose. Quickly I put some chocolate chip pancakes on my plate along with some kiwi and went over to the table. I sat down between my boyfriend( Which he asked after three days. He didn't need to) and Tanya.

Lucas smiled at me. "Good evening Bella," he said kissing me on the cheek. " Good evening Lucas. What time is it?" I yawned. " Its nine fifty but don't worry you can sleep in the van," he said as I groaned. So we only slept for an hour and fifty minutes. We were driving to forks to save money. After looking it up on map quest would take us twenty-seven hours. So we would be taking turns driving(Well the guys would since they insisted) We were not staying in any hotel so the car was where we would sleep. Yeah it sucks. So we were all driving in a luxury van from Mr. Forests old limo company. He said he didn't use it any more.

Mrs. Hale had sent the other cars down along with all our stuff except for some cloths. " Guys come on we have to be on the road by ten," said Emmett. Everyone grumbled as we hurriedly finished up our meal of breakfast (Well really a late night snack) and started checking we had everything. " Okay kids be good and listen to Mr. and Mrs. Denali," Mrs. Hale said kissing us all on the cheek. The triplet's parents would be watching all of them while they were in forks for school.

All the parents were kissing their kids goodbye except for the Denali parents who left a few days ago but the triplet's stayed here. One by one we boarded the van with only our backpacks( Its like a small limo bus. Picture on profile including last chapter) The inside had two rows on each side with two seats in each row Plus one row in the way back that was against the wall with two big seats. The seats were all black leather. There was also a TV with a DVD player and a mini fridge. Also a bathroom, which so rocked although it smelled. Lucas and I sat in the far back. Emmett would be driving first. This would be one long car drive.

" Bella wake up we're here," whispered Lucas. I eyes opened slowly. It had been one long car drive and we had watched so many movies that I lost track. Still a little stiff I stretched before grabbing my backpack. " I'll walk you to the door," Lucas offered. I simply nodded since everyone but Emmett who had been driving was asleep. Lucas carrying my backpack walked to the front of my dads house. When we reached the front door he still was holding my hand.

" Goodnight," I said giving him a light kiss. I turned to open the door but Lucas grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. " Bella don't you remember how we say goodbye?" he asked. I smiled. " North(Kiss), south(kiss), east(kiss), west(kiss. See the chapter before for details)," he said as I smiled. " I love you all over the map," I murmured before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his mouth. Suddenly the door opened.

" Bella welcome…" Charlie's voice trailed off as Lucas and I sprang apart. " Blushing Lucas said goodbye then boarded the van. It drove off to where they were staying. There was an awkward silence. " So umm..how long have you been.." Charlie's voice trailed off as I hurriedly said," A month." I expected Charlie to get angry but when I saw him he was smiling a great big smile. Chuckling he embraced me. " I'm not surprised. I knew you and Lucas were sweet on each other as younglings," he said still smiling.

After filling him on everything that happened that summer including what Emmett did I said goodnight. As I walked up the stairs I remembered that school would be tomorrow. Well as they say time to face the music. As I opened the door to my room I spotted an envelope on the floor. I opened and laughed. Mrs. Denali had as instructed by the girls she sold all my old cloths and replaced my new cloths in my closet and dresser. I pulled on my boxer shorts (Yes she is wearing something underneath!) and a tank top, grabbed my I-pod, and stretched out on my bed.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

I heard Rose's ring tone and I quickly shut off my I-pod. Grabbing it off my night table I answered it. " Hey rose what's up?" I asked. " Bella I need you to be up at six so we can get you ready. Lucas will be driving you to school on the bike so get your helmet. By the way Lucas told us what happened so how did you dad take it?" Rose said very quickly. " He took it fine but I'd better get to bed. Busy day tomorrow," I said yawning. " Okay night Bells," " Night Rose," I said turning off my phone. Crawling under the covers I shut off the light and fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: This it! Next chapter Edward will be in. I will make long! Read and Review!**


	10. Pay backs a bitch

AN: Oh my god this it! The chapter everyone has been waiting for! Edward!! Bella's outfit and hairstyle are up on my profile check it out!

Chapter Ten

Paybacks a bitch

BPOV

I felt my open as I sat up in bed. I had a dream of the school, which I had been trying to forget. Shaking my head I looked at the clock. ' _Shit!' _I thought jumping out of bed. The girls would be here soon. I made the bed quickly but very neatly, and grabbed my toiletries bag. I slammed the bathroom door and proceeded to take my shower.

I shut off the water and hurriedly dried myself. I put on my bathrobe and rushed into my room only to find all the girls there. Tanya pushed me into a chair in front of my vanity and started with my hair while Kate waited to do my fingernails and toenails for painting. Rose was in charge of my outfit while Irina was on makeup. When Tanya had my hair dry and put the curlers in it very tightly that it hurt Rose had all my outfit laid out from jewelry to underwear.

After putting my outfit on Kate started on my nails, which took fifteen minutes. Tanya pulled out the curlers and started with my hair. After what felt like forever Irina started applying my eyeliner, mascara, blush, lip liner, and lip stick. I looked in the full-length mirror the brought over.

I was wearing a yellow tank top with a white linen mini skirt (Picture on profile) with a nice necklace and wooden bracelets along with small golden hoop earrings. On my feet I simply wore bronze chain thong sandals. My hair was one part up the other part down and was wavy. Tanya held up a hand mirror so I could see the back. She put a dairy burette in the back. I had a perfect French manicure to top it all off. " I love you guys," I said hugging each one of them, which turned into a group hug. The doorbell rang. " Well its time to tell the guys," said Rose.

After a few minutes of laughing and eating pop tarts Rose cleared her throat. " Guys I have something to tell you," she said and then spilled out the whole story from the note to me coming to Minnesota. When she finished all the guys looked pissed especially Lucas. " Don't worry I like you not Edward Cullen," I said squeezing his hand. " Its not that. Its just I wished I did more damage to him at camp!" he said through clenched teeth.

" Huh?" I said while everyone else gasp. " You Edward," everyone hissed at the name as Rose said it," is the same guy who got you into trouble for all those pranks he did?" Lucas and the guys nodded. " You mean Edward blamed you for all the crap he did?" I asked shocked and again he nodded with the guys. At that moment I hated Edward more. I calmed them all down then looked at the clock. " Uhh guys we'd better leave. School starts soon," I said and Rose took over form there.

" Okay first Emmett you and the guys will pull in three space down from Edwards Volvo. The girls and I will arrive five minutes later and be two cars down from Edward. Then Bella and Lucas will pull in shortly next to Edwards's car. Go to the right because the jocks all park on the left of Edwards's car. This is where we park. Got it? Good," she said rolling up the map of the parking lot.

Everyone filed out of the house. Lucas grabbed my backpack and gave it to Rose to put in her Car. I put on my helmet and waited till he started the bike. I jumped on and put my arms around his waist. Then we were off. The others were in fronts of us going as fast as we were. The school was soon in sight. Lucas momentarily squeezed my hand.

EPOV

" Baby I missed you!" I heard Lauren squeal as she attacked my lips. Truthfully I thought Lauren was positively dumb but hey she was hot, captain of the cheerleading team, and was a good kisser. I heard a cough next to me. Alice. I sighed.

Ever since I pulled that prang on that girl Bella she been pissed as hell at me. Hey its not my fault her friend was an idiot. Suddenly the roar of an engine greeted me. I pulled away from Lauren to see a massive jeep pull in. Out of the car emerged some guys but I couldn't see their faces cause their backs were turned to me. Lauren kissed me again and that got my attention. It was five minutes later that the purr of an engine came.

Again I pulled away to a flashy sports car next to the jeep. Four hot girls emerged from the car all blond. The boys from before greeted them. Darn Taken. For the third time a loud roar came into the parking lot. I watched as a shiny motorcycle was coming in. It was headed to the space next to mine. Or so I thought. It was headed straight at me car. It was going to slam into it. To stunned for words I watched as it gracefully swerved into the parking space next to mine.

Shock faded away before anger raged. I started to walk over to motorcyclist but saw a second rider dismount and pull of their helmet. Oh. My. God. A girl with beautiful mahogany hair that fell past her shoulders in waves. She had deep brown eyes framed with thick lashes and perfect pink lips. Her body looked like a models. She was laughing and I longed to hear what it sounded like. Before I could continue ogling her Lauren pulled me away to go to my locker.

Lauren kept trying to get my attention but my head was filled the mystery girl in the parking lot.

BPOV

We were driving into the parking lot when Lucas made it look like we were going to slam into Edwards car but pulled out last minute. I spotted him looking shocked with Lauren trying to get his attention. His expression changed from shock to anger. He started walking over. Time to flaunt it. I took off my helmet and shook my hair out.

Lucas also dismounted but turned his towards Edward. He took his helmet off also. " Sorry I couldn't resist," he said smirking and I laughed. I saw Edward did not look shocked at all. His eyes instead were full of awe and wonder. Well screw him he lost his chance long ago. Lauren pulled him away to his locker I guess. I leaned my elbows on the seat of the bike as he put them on either side of them and kissed me. After a few coughs we pulled away.

I spotted Angela looking around for me. Smiling I said," Guys there's someone I want you to meet." Lucas took my hand in his and we all walked over to Angela. Her back was to me obviously scouting to see if was looking for her. Tapping her shoulder I said," I'm right here Angela." She spun around smiling before she gaped at me. " Bell..Bella!?" she asked as I laughed and let go of Lucas's hand to hug her. " Yeah its me," I laughed. She smiled and looked me up and down. " You look great!" she exclaimed before she spotted the others behind us.

" Oh sorry. Angela this is the gang I told you about. Emmett and Garrett McCarthy, Tanya, Kate, and Irina Denali, Laurent Lefroy, Ryan Bridges, Rosalie and Lucas Hale my boyfriend. Guys this is Angela," I said gesturing to each person and taking Lucas's hand when I addressed him. Everyone said Hello except Emmett and Garrett who gave her a big hug. " Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine!" they said as she gasped for air. Finally they put her down.

Angela suddenly gasped. " Wait Bella you have a…….?" her voice trailed off and I laughed. " Yes I have a boyfriend and he's the one holding my hand," I said laughing. Angela looked Lucas up and down. " Wow Bella he's smoking!" she said. I laughed. " I know. He's also many things but there are to many to list. Well we better get to the guidance office," I said and proceeded to get our schedules.

The lady at the desk was as shocked as Angela when I asked for my Schedule. We all gathered round in a circle. I had homeroom with Rose and Angela and I had every class with a least two of the gang except Spanish. " We'd better get to homeroom," Angela said and we followed her.

EPOV

Oh great I had homeroom with my pixie sister. At least Jasper was there. I saw two of the new kids and that geek Angela Weber enter the classroom. The hot blond gave a slip to Mr. Thomas and she sat down along with Angela and the mystery girl. Oh score. Mr. Thomas shut the door and the class fell silent. He started taking attendance. " Isabella Swan not here," he said and I saw Alice give me a glare. Man that girl was messed up. Oh well like I cared. The mystery girl put her hand up. Angela and the blond looked like they were going to burst out laughing. " Actually sir I believe I am here Last time I checked," she said with the most musical and angelic voice I ever heard. The two girls burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at her confused. " Um sorry what's your name?" asked the teacher dazed. " Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella," she said giggling. Everyone including the teacher gaped at her. " But Bella Swan if fat and ugly. You can't be her!" Said Mike Newton. Bella smiled angelically at him. " I'll remember that mike," she said as the two other girls glared at him.

The teacher continued with attendance but I wasn't paying attention. _'Crap how on earth am I supposed to woo Bell? Wait its Bella Swan. She has a total thing for so this should be easy. Just use to old Cullen charm,' _I thought devising my plan. I waited impatient for the bell to ring. When it did I sprang up from my seat and made my way over to Bella.

" Bella may I speak to you alone for a minute," I said putting on my most sincere expression. The girl Rosalie I think her name was hissed but Bell a silenced her with a look. She turned back to me smiling. " Of course. I'll catch up with you guys go on," she said winking at her friends. '_Oh yeah so going to be easy,' _I thought as she leaned against the locker arms crossed. Game time Cullen.

"Bella I did I lot of thinking this summer. I felt horrible for what I did at that stupid dance. All summer your face haunted me night and day. Today I am determined to apologize. I'll be willing to beg for your forgiveness now if you like. But Bella I realized I had feelings for you over the summer so how about it Swan? You want to go out it with me?" I asked keeping my sincere face on.

Bella smiled at me. " Wow Edward I've waited a long time to hear that," she said. Smiling I watched as she held my face in her smooth hands. " Oh Edward," she sighed. " Bella," I said closing my eyes leaning in for the kiss. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting hit my cheek. I fell to the floor. I touched my cheek. No women not even my mom in my whole entire life has slapped me.

Bella was glaring at me now. " Edward I won't forgive what you did to me. It hurt worse than if you slapped me. And you need to get some new tricks cause I'm getting tired of the old ones," she said shaking her head. Bella stormed off to her next class. Oh god someone must hate me up there. Bella was a angel taunting me while I burned below. And it was my fault. I had been mean to her. Now I had to pay. '_Edward Cullen always gets his way. I'll just see her at lunch.' _I thought before running to my next class.

BPOV

Oh my god. Those were the thoughts going through my head as I entered my AP History class. I had just slapped Edward Freakin Cullen. And I liked doing it. A note fell in my lap. I opened it to find it was from Tanya

_**Tanya: girl dish. I will not take later or no for an answer.**_

I sighed then started writing.

_Okay so Edward cornered me after class. I went willing. Then he put on this whole thing where he said he was sorry. I saw right through him though and flirted a tiny bit then slapped him so hard he had a hand mark on his cheek. I told him off then came here. End of story._

Tanya looked like she would wet herself from holding in her laughter. She gave me the thumbs up then proceeded to tell Kate who just grinned at me. I noticed Alice was looking at me. She cornered me after class. " Bella I am so sorry. I went to go to the bathroom and arrived a minute after you left the dance. Please forgive," she said looking up at me in earnest. All my anger disappeared and I hugged her. " I saved slapping Lauren to you though," she said I laughed with her. I told what I did to Edward and she laughed with me saying he deserved it. " Meet me at lunch at our table. I have the biggest surprise in the world for you," I said before heading to calculus.

Classes went like this although I no classes with any of the guys yet. When the bell rang signaling the end of Spanish and the beginning of lunch. I grabbed my stuff and headed to find my friends. Alice met me outside the Spanish room looking hyper as ever as we walked into the lunchroom. " I met the nicest guys beside Jasper ever! So I had gym with one of the new kids. He's really cute. You know sandy blond hair, dark blue eyes, and muscular but not compared to the other guy who was also new and man was he ripped! They were incredibly nice and the one ripped guy was hilarious. Didn't get their names though," she said and by now we were at an empty table.

I spotted the girls getting out of line and looking for me. " Yo Rose, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Angela over here!" I yelled. I knew Alice was shocked I knew them as they sat down. I introduced them all to Alice. After chatting with for a few minutes Rose said," your nicer than your brother. From what Bella says he's of awful." Alice grimaced then nodded while Tanya spotted the guys coming looking around. " Ryan babe we're over here!" shouted Tanya waving her arm about. They came over and sat by their respectable girlfriends. Lucas sat next to me. " Hey you," he said taking my hand as I kissed his Cheek. " Hey yourself," I said giggling.

Alice looked shocked. " Alice these are the guys Ryan, Laurent, Garrett and Emmett, and Lucas my boyfriend," I said. Alice squealed clapping her hands and hugged me. " How long?" she asked still practically jumping up and down. " One month," Lucas said smiling wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. The girls told Alice the whole story and she practically purred with satisfaction. " By the way Ms. Swan I believe you owe me something we didn't finish last night," he said. Giggling I kissed him. I could here Alice asking for a camera. " Alice Cullen you are not taking a picture," Angela said taking her camera back. Lucas pulled away. " Wait Cullen? As in Edward Cullen's sister? Wow your different from him," Lucas said as Alice became puzzled then looked shocked. " What's your full name?" she asked but someone behind her already answered, " Lucas Hale." Edward was standing behind Alice. Lucas pulled me behind his back glaring at Edward like the other guys. I just knew this meant a fight.

EPOV

I had my plan perfectly laid out. I would just look for Bella and try to talk to her. Jasper and I entered the cafeteria and I finally spotted her. Kissing the guy who nearly crashed into my bike. The anger from this morning came pouring out and I marched up to the table. But also it felt like another slap in the face. Had I not turned Bella down that would be me kissing her. Then I spotted the four guys from this morning and stopped in my tracks. Emmett and Garrett McCarthy, Laurent Lefroy, and Ryan Bridges were all sitting there but not seeing me. That only meant one thing. " What's your full name?" asked my sister but I answered before he could. " Lucas Hale," I hissed.

Lucas's eyes narrowed like the other guys. He pulled Bella behind his back as did the other guys. " Hallway now," I said glaring at him and he nodded. He stood up along with the other guys but he shook his head and sent them a glare telling them to stay. Bella looked scared and took his hand. He turned to her his eyes and expression becoming soft. He took her face between his hands and looked her straight in the eyes before kissing her forehead. He caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand holding it to her face before letting it go.

He followed me out into the hallway. " What do you want Edward?" he said sounding tired. " What are you doing here?" I hissed. Sighing he looked at me," my friends and I decided to transfer here for senor year. We wanted to graduate with Bella," he smiled lovingly as he said her name," because we all grew up together and were close friends. Bella and I liked each other as kids and I was going to ask her out the summer before ninth grade but her mom died so she moved." He was quite and I remembered the first year of camp we were together. He had a picture of his friends and him standing by a waterfall with some girls. He and a very shy looking brunette were holding hands.' _That must have been Bella' _I thought.

" Bella came to visit us for the whole summer after what you did at the dance. Of course the guys and I were at camp for two months so when we came home we were shocked to see her. I bucked up the courage asked her out she said yes and we've been dating ever since," he said shrugging. I felt a pang. Had I not done that to Bella I would have been going out with her. She would have stayed in Minnesota for two months and come home with her new look. We could have had a whole month of seeing each other. This was my entire fault. I lost my chance with Bella and now it was too late. Or maybe not. All I had to do was be nice. Easy as pie.

" Who cares about Bella? Just stay out of my way and I won't bother you or you trashy gold digging girlfriend," I said smirking. Lucas hissed then his eyes went wide. " Emmett no he's not worth it!" he yelled as Emmett came charging at me. Lucas held him back. I took this opportunity to round house kick Lucas. He slammed against the locker. I took the opportunity to kick him in his stomach" Lucas! Now you're going to get it Cullen!" Emmett said with all the other guys behind him but Lucas got to his feet and stopped them. Will he ever learn? I pulled the back of his T-shirt and threw him against the locker again. Again I kicked him again and again. No one stopped Emmett now. He pounced on me punching ever surface he could find along with Garrett. Laurent and Ryan were trying to pull them off. " Guys he's not worth it!" " You'll get in trouble!" the two of them were trying to pull Emmett and Garrett off me. " Lucas!" said a musical voice. The girls had come.

Bella ran over to Lucas carefully checking him over. She looked scared. He groaned. Apparently I knocked him unconscious. Emmett and Garrett were off of me looking at Bella. She stood up and walked over to me. I was standing also. Smiling she put her hands on my shoulders and then there was a great big pain in my uh….Sensitive spot. I toppled over in pain. Bella was over by Lucas now she was helping him get on his feet. When he was finally up she took his hand in hers and the others started walking away. She looked over at me still doubled over in pain. " Paybacks a bitch Edward. And Lauren take care of that thing you call a boyfriend," she said then went back to the cafeteria with Lucas as Lauren came over asking me what happened. I ignored her and when I could walk I walked away from the cafeteria lost in thought. I was in love with the girl who kneed me in the groin.

**AN: Well there you go! Don't worry there will be more of this to come. Thanks for giving me over a hundred reviews. You guys are the best! I write this stuff fo you guys or girls or whatever! Read and review!**


	11. Here we go again

**AN: I'm so sorry my loyal readers!! Please forgive me!**

Chapter Ten

Here we go again

BPOV

I helped Lucas go past the cafeteria. I don't like causing a scene. Emmett and Garrett were mumbling of how much they were gonna kill Edward the next time they saw him. Alice was frantically apologizing for her brother's behavior. " Alice its fine. We already knew Edward was a Jack ass," said Laurent reassuringly and then went into detail.

" Do you want to go the nurse?" asked Rosalie and Lucas shook his head saying, " I'm fine now. But you don't have to let go Bella," he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes. " Yes because I'm such a damsel in distress," I said pretending to faint. Everyone laughed.

We spent the rest of lunch just joking around when the bell rang signaling we were late. I sighed kissing Lucas goodbye as I walked to bio with Kate and Garrett. We walked in and the teacher glared at us. Then my heart sank. There were only three empty seats. Two were at a table and the other was next to Edward.

Knowing Kate and Garrett would probably threaten Edward all through class and would carry those threats out in class. So I took the seat next to him. He grinned as I glared at him. When the teacher wasn't looking I slowly whispered so only Edward could hear, " This doesn't mean I like you. I'm only sitting so Garrett and Kate don't kill you. But if you ever hurt Lucas again I swear I won't stop them."

Edward looked stunned. Luckily class went without any further incident. When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my stuff, and went to gym. Gym of course was torture. Guys kept hitting on me and it was getting really annoying. So when the Bell rang I was out of there fast. I quickly went outside.

Lucas stood my his motorcycle grinning as I threw my arms around him pulling him in for a kiss. When we broke apart I noticed Edwards car was still there. As if reading my mind Lucas grabbed our helmets and soon we were off. He took off in another direction so I knew we were going to his house,

When we got there Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Alice's yellow porshe were parked in the driveway. We walked into the house and were greeted by the smell of chocolate chip cookies from downstairs. We walked down into the basement hand in hand and grabbed some cookies. Thank god Emmett and Garrett didn't eat them all.

Lucas and I plopped down on the love seat. I noticed Alice and the girls were bouncing in there seats. I raised an eyebrow. " Okay what's up?" I asked and immediately Alice went into detail. " Well you know how the welcome back dance is this Friday. Since we all have boyfriends we can go. We'll even have a sleepover oh but first we have to shop for dresses, and shoes, and…" " Stop," I said interrupting her.

She looked at me confused. " One I can't dance. Two Lucas has not asked me, three…." Lucas interrupted me. " But I want to go to the dance Bella and it would be our first dance as a couple. So please will you with me?" he said giving me..oh no…bambi eyes! " Fine," I said as Alice and the girls squealed. I sighed knowing this meant another shopping trip from hell.

**AN: I'll try to update sooner. Please forgive me loyal readers.**


	12. Can you say kidnapping?

AN: I'm going to try and update quicker. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. To the people who don't review my story well I thank you for at least reading it.

**Chapter Eleven**

Can you say kidnapping?

BPOV

**' **_One minute. Okay I can just dash across the parking lot, meet Lucas, and when I get home run up into my room and lock the door' _I thought heart pounding in my chest. The bell rang. Quickly I leapt to my feet and ran to the parking lot. I looked around for Lucas but couldn't find him.

Suddenly a car pulled up and two hands grabbed me and pulled me. " Drive," said a voice. The car sped away. One of my captors pulled out a walkie talkie. " The Bell is in the tower I repeat the bell is in the tower," said Kate. I glared at my friends. " I hate you all. And Irina how could you betray me!" I asked furious my escape had failed. Irina smiled apologetically.

" Bella think of it this way. Would you rather pick out your own dress or have us go alone and get one for you?" asked Alice rolling her eyes. I continued to grumble. It was Wednesday. The dance was in two days. So we were going dress shopping. How fun! Not!

When we got to the mall the girls tugged me out and dragged into my very own personal hell. Alice dragged me into a dress store and immediately thrust ten dresses into my arms. Sighing I went into the changing room. I quickly pulled on a dress. And went out. Irina was the only one out there. She was wearing a long light yellow halter dress that looked amazing on her.

" You look gorgeous," I said smiling as she blushed. " I don't know I mean it's the first dress I've tried on. Maybe I should try on a few more," she murmured although I could tell she was going to that dress. " Don't be nuts Irina that dress was made for you," said Kate coming out of her dressing room. Kate was wearing a strapless knee length black sweetheart top with black beads all over the top and lacy skirt.

She looked in the mirror for five seconds. " I'm going to get this ," she said then turning back into her changing room. Tanya snuck up behind me. " Ew Bella don't get that dress its so not you," she said. Tanya was wearing a bubble gum spaghetti strapped dress with a sweetheart top that had beads on it. The bottom had ruffles and a front slit. " I'm guessing your getting that," I said as she nodded. " Go try on your other choices Bella," she said then spotted my choices. Frowning she took them all and left.

Alice and Rosalie then cam out. Alice was wearing a strapless dress with a red top and a red buckle. The skirt was all black sequins and went to her ankles. Rosalie was wearing a thin strapped v neck red dress with beads and sequins on it. " You guys look perfect," I said sighing. Alice looked me over and said," no you are so not getting that."

Tanya rushed back in. With out a word she pulled me into my dressing room. She thrust a dress into my hands than excited. Sighing I pulled it on the walked out. All the girls were out there in normal cloths. They looked at me. " You are getting that," said Alice. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

The girl in the mirror was wearing a floor length lace spaghetti strapped dress. The top of the dress was covered with small shiny flowers and some flowers on the hip. I smiled. " Your right it does look great," I said. The girls nodded. Alice shoved me onto my dressing room to change. When I handed my dress to her she ran off.

When I caught up to her it was already to late. She had paid for it. When I offered to pay her back she shouted me down.

It was a relief to get home. I mumbled hi to Charlie and went into my room. Sighing I did my homework, took a shower, then fell into my bed. My phone rang then. Smiling I opened it up to see a text from Lucas.

**Footballer 49: **Hey. I heard Alice kidnapped you. Sorry I got held back.

I smiled. He was so sweet.

Shygirl 64: Its okay. Dress shopping wasn't to bad

**Footballer 49: **Does this mean you like shopping now?

**Shygirl 64:** NO!!

**Footballer 49:** jk jk. So what does your dress look like?

**Shygirl 64:** No way. I've been sworn to secrecy ;)

**Footballer 49: **Please!!!!!!

**Shygirl 64: **No

**Footballer 49: **

**Shygirl 64: **Hey Alice not me

**Footballer 49: **Darn you Alice

**Shygirl 64: **Listen I need some sleep.

**Footballer 49: **Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Love you

**Shygirl 64: **Love you to.

Yawning I put down my phone and turned off my light and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**An: Hope you liked it!! Next chapter is the dance. Read and Review. Pictures on profile. **


	13. The Dance

An: Sorry I've been so bad at updating lately but since school is getting out soon I'll have some time to update. Also I'm coming out with another twilight story so check it out. Now to the dance.

**Chapter twelve **

**The Dance**

**BPOV**

Dooms day arrived at last. The day of the dance. I kissed Lucas then went to face them. By them I mean Alice and my other tormentors. The moment I stepped out of the building they grabbed me and once again threw me into the car. Alice since it was a dance drove so crazy a maniac would look sane.

The minute we got to the house Alice in the blink of an eye had me in her room and was throwing my toiletries bag at me. She had Rose escort me to the bathroom and I turned on the hot water and just let it sooth my nerves.

Minutes later I was out and surprised to find Rose gone. Thank god I brought some cloths though. I slipped on my t shirt and sweats and started heading toward Alice's room. As I walked by Edwards room I heard him arguing. " Lauren I told you I wasn't going to the dance!…Why? Well I have something else…No I'm not cheating on you and may I remind you we broke up? Yes Lauren I meant it. I'm sorry but I need to change because I'm sick of who I am becoming. Lauren I apologize for breaking your heart but why don't you call Tyler he likes you. Yes I'm sure. Bye."

I stood there puzzled of what Edward had said when his door opened. Crap. He looked shocked to see me. " Um.. I'd better go to Alice's room to get ready," I said hurriedly and of course as I was walking tripped. I closed my eyes expecting impact but didn't feel anything except a pair of strong arms. " Are you okay Bella?!" said Edward. I opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine. I looked into his eyes. Big mistake.

His impossibly green eyes were full of concern and …some other emotion I couldn't identify. Something like electricity flowed through me at his touch and I felt my blush creep. Realizing how close we were he stood me up properly blushing. " Umm… thanks," I said. He smiled shyly. " Your welcome," he said . I turned away when he called my name. " Umm….Bella I hope you and Lucas have a good time," he said pulling a strand of wet hair behind my ear, his sweet breath in my face before going back into his room. I went back into Alice's room and at once she pounced on me.

I sat thinking as they did my hair and make up. Why did I feel that spark when he touched me? It never happened with Lucas. I hate Edward but he really seems different now a days. He never eats lunch in the cafeteria and has been decent when we we're lab partners. But breaking up with Lauren?! This was too weird. I shook my head. Tonight was about me and Lucas not Edward and some small spark. A spark that just happened to make my heart accelerate and a warm feeling to course through my veins. I mentally shook my head again.

Before I knew it I was finished. Alice had curled my hair so it fell daintily around my shoulders. I had matching little flower clips like the flowers on my dress in my hair along with earrings. My eyes had some blue eye shadow on them and mascara. My lips were pink. I looked pretty. The other girls were in their dresses and looked pretty. I could hear the boys downstairs. As we walked I glanced at Edwards room before descending. Lucas stood at the bottom smiling. He kissed my hand. " Beautiful as always," he said. I couldn't help but notice he always said the same thing. Hardly anything about my personality. I brushed it off.

Soon we were at the dance. I sat frozen in my seat. Lucas smiled at me as he got out of the car and opened my door. He then proceeded help me out of the car. I felt a flicker of irritation. I wasn't helpless I could do it myself I thought but smiled at the kind gesture some many girls dream of. I linked my arm through his and walked in. Alice grinned at me.

The gym was covered with balloons and crepe paper. I internally groaned as Lucas pulled me onto the dance floor. It was Katy Perry's Hot N Cold. Lucas spun me around. I laughed as the boys gathered round spinning all of us in a circle. That's when the slow song came on. Lucas wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. Slowly we swayed and Lucas dropped his lips on to mine and we kissed. A few seconds later the song ended. I smiled at him and just when we were about to kiss Alice came over. " Bella Bri's here!" Alice said gasping for breath. I squealed.

Bri was a friend of mine since I moved here. We were close. Like me she lost her Mom but she also lost her father and baby brother in an armed robbery at their house. The police had to go over to her friend's house she was at and tell her. So she moved in with her Dads friend and his family at first but the father hit a lot that she was hosptilalized so many times she lost count. One day he tried to rape her but the wife walked in and called the cops. Her aunt and godmother finally got custody and Bri moved in with her. She had just moved here also so that made us closer. She was a shy girl with long wavy blond hair; slightly tan skin and freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a light green and so full of sadness. Last year she had to skip the last final though she took it the day before to go to the trial for the guy that beat her and had been there since. She got back yesterday and we talked on the phone.

I spotted her with her boyfriend Sean who was a total anger management case. Bri looked like an angel her mid back length wavy blond hair shiny and looked great with her strapless jade dress. She smiled when she saw me while Sean scowled as always. " Bella so nice to see you," she said as I hugged her. She looked up and saw Lucas smiling and held out her hand. " You must be Lucas I'm Bri," she said shaking his hand. Sean cleared his throat. The sadness returned to her eyes. " This is my boyfriend Sean," she murmured as he possessively wrapped an arm around her. " I'll get us some drinks," she said

As we moved to the punch table Sean glaring, tapping his foot, and yelling at her to move faster. Because of this her hands were shaking and she accidentally spilled punch all over him. " You bitch! Look what you've done to my suit. You see this?! Do you see this?! This is going to stain. Don't you dare look away god dammit!" he said as Bri cringed apologizing over and over so close to tears. Sean went off to the bathroom muttering. The dj then came on. " Hey you guys it that time to dance with someone you didn't come with," he said as the lights dimmed and a slow romantic song came on. Lucas looked at and bowed. " May I have the honor of this dance," he said smiling. Looking shocked she smiled shyly and nodded. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Emmett walked over to me and just shoved me onto the dance floor.

I watched Bri and Lucas dance. Being a ballerina since she could dance. Even when she walked it was as graceful and dainty as a waltz. Bri moved with grace. She and Lucas looked radiant dancing together. Her eyes were full of joy because when she danced she was happy. All eyes were on them and I could see Lauren in her short pink dress with feathers at the bottom gaping. Most girlfriends would be jealous but surprisingly I wasn't . I was full of happiness to see Bri being happy.

Of course Sean was not like me. He saw Bri and Lucas and marched across the dance floor. " You whore! I leave you alone to clean the mess you made and here you are acting like a slut with another guy. Now I don't regret cheating on you with Jessica over the summer," he said. Tears came into Bri's eyes and she broke down into convulsive sobs as Sean shouted at her. He grabbed Lucas by the collar but Bri grabbed his arm. Then he did the unthinkable. He slapped Bri right across the face. She fell on the floor clutching her cheek. Then Sean was on the floor groaning in pain.

Lucas knelt down next to Bri checking for damage concern in his eyes before standing up to glare at Sean. " Where I come from we treat women with respect. We do not yell at them, call them names, and we never ever lay a hand on them," he said before helping Bri up. He put his arm around her shoulders and whispered something. She nodded. He walked over to us. " Bella can you get a ride with Alice? I going to take Bri home and help her get her stuff for the sleepover," he said and I nodded. Smiling he kissed me on the cheek then walked over to Bri.

He put hid Tux jacket around her shoulders and walked out with her. I stared after them. This was not how I pictured my night.

AN: Thanks for reading! Below is a summary for my next story. Read and Review.

Edward is your average popular Jock. Bella is the childhood Tomboy best friend in love with him but He gets a girlfriend and does something that drives Bella away. What happens when they meet up a year later? Bella x Edward.


	14. Sleepover Alice style

**AN: Thank you all who have reviewed my story! Check out my new Story **_Sk8erBallerina_

**Chapter fourteen**

**Sleepover Alice Style**

BPOV

Turns out my night was going to get a whole lot worse. Apparently Alice and the gang had left so now I had no ride. I sighed calling her cell. Voicemail. Dammit! I tried the others phone's but same thing. I decided to call the house phone. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. The someone picked up.

" Cullen residents," said a voice that wasn't Alice's. " Umm…Edward Its Bella is umm…Alice or any of the others there?" I said shyly. " Um no. I thought they were at the dance with you?" he said his tone cautious. " Well yeah but she and the rest of them left. Ah screw I'll walk," I huffed. " I can pick you up. I was heading out anyways so it'd be no problem. Beside one its to cold to walk, two its raining, and three…well no offence but you'll probably trip and fall," he said. I could see that crooked smile in my head.

" Umm..Thanks," I said. " No problem. I'll be there in five," he said then hung up. I shivered. He was right. It was freezing. Edward luckily came in less than five minutes. I slid into his car and the minute I buckled my seat belt we were off. " I though you might be cold so I brought a coat," he said nodding to my seat. I murmured a thank you before slipping it on. It smelled really good. Wait a minute! I had a boyfriend and I was totally over Edward.

" I'm curious and I hope I'm not prying but what happened?" he asked. I sighed then told the story from start to finish. Edward was quiet. " That's why I admire Lucas. Even at camp I knew he would always try to help," I murmured. This shocked me. He smiled that crooked smile but it didn't reach his eyes. " I was also envious. Lucas sounded like he had the perfect life. Good grades, the best friends, nice lifestyle, a loving father, a sister he always got along with, a doting loving _healthy _mom," when he said that last part his hands tightened on the steering wheel and something crept into his eyes. The same thing that crept into Bri's eyes when someone brought up her parents or mine at first when someone mentioned my mom. A mix of loneliness, sadness, and despair.

He shook his head. " Why am I even telling you this?" he muttered. The emotion was not completely gone from his eyes. I decided to say something. " But you have Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. And when ever I see you your surrounded by people," I said. He shook his head. " Those are people just claiming to be my friend to gain a higher social rank in school. The only real friend I have is Jasper. Truly I love Carlisle and Esme and Alice although she is hyper. But she at least is their real child," he said. I felt the urge to just reach out and touch his hand but we stopped.

" We're here," he murmured. " Um thanks again for the ride and everything," I said. " No problem," he said smiling. I got out of the car and shut the door then quickly went up the steps. I turned around when I reached the door realizing I still had his coat but Edward's car was already gone. Shaking my head I went inside. I put Edwards coat on the bench then went into the basement only to be greeted by a flying pixie.

" Bella I'm so sorry!! We thought you were with Lucas so we left but when we came back Lucas and Bri had pulled up. I'm so sorry you had to ride with Edward! How bad was it?!" Alice asked and would have asked more questions had I not raised my hand. " Alice its fine. And Edward was surprisingly polite about it. He just had been leaving to go somewhere," I said. She looked shocked but shook it off as she dragged me upstairs to put on my sweats and tank then went back down. I unrolled my sleeping bag next to Bri's. Lucas was sitting next to Bri murmuring to her. She smiled up at him then blushed. He pulled a piece of her blond that had fallen out of her ponytail and tucked it behind her ear smiling and they both blushed. They looked like one of those couple's you see in movies.

Lucas caught my eye and smiled. But it wasn't like how he smiled at Bri. It was brotherly. When he smiled at Bri it was full of so much emotion that lit up his eyes. And Bri! She had never smiled like the way she had when it was her and Lucas. It was then I knew what I had to do. Lucas may not realize it but he was in love with Bri and Bri with him. I pulled the other girls aside. The agreed with me.

I pulled aside Lucas. " What's up?" he asked smiling. " I don't think this is working out. I mean I love but more like a brother," I said afraid to meet his eyes. " I know what you mean. I realized it awhile ago but I wasn't sure how to bring it up," he said and I smiled then hugged him. " By the way you have my blessing to ask out Bri. Don't deny it I saw the way you looked at her during the dance. Luke it was like you were a blind mine finally able to see," I said as Lucas blushed. " I'm sorry Bells. Its just…. when we were dancing time kind of stopped as corny as it may sound. And the moment we touched there was something like an electric shock went through me," he said and I couldn't help but smile. He was perfect for her. She needed someone like him in her life.

I touched his cheek. " Your exactly what she needs. I have never seen her smile like she smiles at you. I always want her to smile like that. Don't worry about rushing it. Bri just didn't know how to turn down Sean so she said yes. Bri is like a sister to me as you maybe a brother. I think we rushed things and our feeling of sibling love were confused for real love," I said and he nodded. We hugged. " Love ya bells," he said then turned back. I saw Bri's eyes light up as Lucas entered then small hint of quilt at liking her best friends boyfriend. I needed to talk to her.

I signaled her over. She looked at me smiling but there was still a trace of guilt in her eyes. " Lets go outside for a minute okay?" I said and she nodded and followed. We stepped out onto the deck. I leaned against the deck railing. " Lucas and I broke up," I said as if talking about the weather. " Oh Bella I'm so sorry! You guys seemed perfect for each other," she said and I could tell she meant it. " Nah. Our feelings were mixed up. We love each other as siblings and beside I know there someone else who he truly loves with all his heart even though they haven't known each other long, " I said looking at her with a smile. " And I'm looking right at her," I said and Bri's face had a look of shock on it. " Its okay I know you like him to," I said and she looked at her feet but I could see she was crying.

" I'm sorry bells I really am. But when Lucas and I danced," she had the same dreamy look he had had when saying his name," time seemed to stop. When our hands met there was an electric shock." I nodded, " Luke said almost the exact same thing." She blushed and tears flowed more. I went up to her brushing them away. " Bri don't cry. I'm fine. In fact I'm so full of joy because of how you act when your around Lucas. Your eyes look like they have stars in them and when you smile at him its so full of affection that it fills the room. I have never seen you this happy. So when Lucas asks you out don't worry about hurting my feelings. Because I'm to happy that you've found someone who can love you and cherish you like deserve to be," I said and she smiled and we embraced.

I heard the door open. We turned around to see Lucas. " Am I interrupting?" he said and I shook my head. By the way the two of the them were smiling and looking at each other I needed no other hint. " I'm gonna go inside now," I said. They didn't seem to hear me or notice me. They were to busy in their atmosphere of love. I smiled as I shut the door and went back into the basement.

" I'm so happy for her," I said and all the other girls nodded. " What happened to her anyway?" asked Emmett puzzled and with a slow breath I began.

LPOV

I looked at Bri and everything around me seemed to fade away. When I first saw Bri it was like I was truly seeing the sun for the first as Bella had put it. Everything seemed to fall into place. My own personal universe became symmetrical. Heat had coursed through my veins like it was glowing. I understood how Romeo had felt first seeing Juliet. Of course I felt guilty because I was dating Bella. But I realized when I saw Bri that my love for Bella was that of brotherly affection. When we had touched an electric shock went through my.

Also when I had pulled her into my arms it was like every curve of her body was meant to fit mine. Like a puzzle. Okay come on Luke you can do this. I smiled shyly and she smiled equally as shy back blush covering her cheeks. " Uh hi," I said staring at her eyes that were like the color green at the top of a lake. " Hi," she said in her lovely musical voice. " I'm sorry you and Bella broke up," she said and there was real sincerity in her eyes. " Its okay it was for the best. We didn't love each other like that. It wasn't like when I…." But I shut my mouth blushing. She cocked her head. " When you what?" she said stepping closer to me her green eyes staring into mine as if they could see into my soul. I sighed. Here goes nothing..

" When I look at you. It's strange but everything fades away. And when we touch its like an electric shock goes through me," I said and she nodded. " I know exactly what you talking about. I mean that is when I look at not at myself and oh geez I'm babbling," she said looking at her feet blush coating her cheeks. I took a step and our bodies were centimeters apart. Carefully I lifted up her chin so she could look me in the eyes. She was a little shorter then me. I carefully tucked a stray hair behind her ear. It felt soft beneath my fingers. Her hair shined like silver in the moonlight. " Its okay. Besides your cute when you blush," I said and she smiled that smile that makes the world seem brighter.

" So…..?" she said. " So where does that leave us. I don't Know but if your free tomorrow night.." I said and she smiled. " I'm free," she said smiling. " So would like to out at eight?" I asked and she shook her head yes. " I'll cook," she said smiling. " Perfect," I said. She shivered. It was cold out. " We should probably get back inside," I said taking her hand in mine. It was small and soft and fit perfectly in my large rough one. She seemed so fragile that I felt she would break in my hands with the wrong move.

BPOV

We heard footsteps coming down the stair Lucas walked down and smiled at me. Bri tripped on the last step but Lucas was there to catch her. Her hands were on his chest and her face looked up at his blushing. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist the other carefully putting a strand of hair back into place. He handled her like she could break at any moment. They just smiled at each other. It was touching.

Emmett of course ruined the moment by jumping up and holding his head like it hurt. " STOP IT PLEASE!! YOU'RE TO CUTE!! LUCAS JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!!!" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him. " He already did," she said and Emmett sat down embarrassed. We decided to put in a movie. Of Emmett, Garrett, Ryan Laurent, Tanya, Kate, Rosalie, and Alice all voted for watching _Childs Play. _We were out numbered. Bri's face went pale. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and I heard him murmur, " I won't let anything harm you." She relaxed.

Everyone sat in front of the couch except Lucas and Bri. Lucas grinning sat down and pulled Bri onto his lap. He put a blanket around them. Those two were just to perfect for each other. The movie started then. Whenever there was a scary part Bri hid her face in Lucas's chest while her held her tight against him speaking reassuring words.

At some point I fell asleep. When I woke up _Step Up _was playing but everyone was asleep. Lucas was fully lying down on the couch with Bri lying on top his arms holding her like a teddy bear while hers were folded with her head on top which was turned to the side. I smiled and turned off the tv. The room was pitch black.

Then I heard it. The soft piano music coming from upstairs. Curious I stepped between bodies to see who was up this late at night. I grabbed the tiny flashlight we used to find the bathroom and went upstairs. It was coming from the room next to Edwards. I opened it carefully and was shocked. Edward was playing the piano. He had his eyes closed as if he was lost in the music. My heart sped up and heat coursed through my veins. I was about to shut the door but it squeaked. Edward stopped playing and looked up.

He looked shocked. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," I said but he shook his head. " Bella how can you apologize to me when I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to wake you," he said. " Its not your fault. Personally I think it was Emmett's snoring," I said and he smiled then hesitated. " I also wanted to apologize for everything I've done in the past. I've been horrible to you," he said and this shocked me. " Its okay that's the past," I said because I could tell he really meant it. He ran a hand through his hair shaking his head. " Nothing Bella will make up for everything I've done. All my life I've trampled over people without thinking. I can't take back what I've done and that'll never change," he said. I don't know what made me do it but walked over to him.

" It doesn't matter what you've done in the past so long as you learn from it. You can still start over," I said sitting next to him. He smiled at me which made my heart stop. " Thanks. So umm..do you think we could start over. As friends?" he asked. For some reason I felt sad when he said friends. I smiled. " Sure. Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I just go by Bella," I said holding out my hand. " Pleasure to meet you miss Swan. I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he said and when he shook my hand there was that spark again.

I don't know how long we talked for. We talked about hobbies, music, books lots and lots of books, and everything else. " So is this a piece your writing?" I asked nodding to a piece of paper with notes on it. He nodded. " Can I listen?" I asked. He smiled shaking his head and I pouted. " Please Eddie?" I asked using the nickname I gave him. He shook his head. " Meany!" I said trying to punch but he ducked laughing. " You can when it's done. Now you'd better get down stairs," he said and I nodded I was sleepy. " Night Bella," he said. " Night Edward," I said going back down.

Everyone was still asleep and it was still pitch black. As I lay my head on my pillow I realized something. I was falling for Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I watched Bella walk out the door. I was embarrassed she heard my playing. Not because I was ashamed of playing piano. But because my piece was still messy. I sighed then an inspiration came. I grabbed a blank sheet of paper and began writing music note. Twenty minutes later it was done. I entitled it Bella's Lullaby. She inspired it.

Bella. I sighed. I knew I was falling in love with her but she deserved so much better than me. I had treated her so terribly. And she and Lucas had just broke up. Plus if I asked her out our new friendship would break. I still needed to apologize to the rest of her friends. Turning off the light I went into my bedroom. Maybe just maybe I could win Bella's heart. I would try to become the man who deserved to be with her.


	15. Confessions

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been working on my new story **_**Sk8er Ballerina. **_**Check it out!! Also this story is ending soon, I know I'm sad to.**

Chapter fourteen ConfessionsBPOV

It had been months since Bri and Lucas have been going out. And they are the schools cutest couple. Everyone says how cute they are and how suited for each other.

Edwards really has changed. The guys trust him and well they actually get along like brothers. And I've got to spend a lot of time

I smiled to myself. I was in love again with the real Edward Cullen for this time. I liked him not only for his looks but the person inside.

" What are you smiling about Swan?" asked Edward bringing me back to reality. We were sitting in his room studying for midterms just the two of us.

" Well Cullen since we are studying for the midterm I'm thinking about the midterm," I said rolling my eyes and punching his arm. He acted like it really hurt.

We quizzed each other for the next hour when we finally decided to stop.

" Alice should be here soon with everyone else soon," he said and suddenly his phone rang.

" Alice hey where are you…wait what?….Are you sure?…Yeah I'll tell her bye. Bella something came up so Alice along with everyone else will really late" said Edward shaking his head.

" That's okay we can still have fun," I said smiling and then Edward looked as if he had a sudden Idea.

" Bella there's something I want to show you," he said taking my hand as we ran down the stairs and outside.

Edward blindfolded, grabbed my hand, and started guiding me. I felt the electricity flow through me like every other time we touched.

About twenty minutes later we stopped and Edward removed the blindfold and I gasped.

We were standing in a meadow surrounded by trees. In the distance I could hear a bubbling brook. It was so peaceful.

" Oh Edward its beautiful," I said walking out into the middle of it then lying down. He followed suite.

" I found when I was trying to run away from home as a little kid," he said simply.

I think we fell asleep because when I opened my eyes it was when was darker out and begging to rain. Edward was up now and we raced back to the house.

By the time we got back we were soaked.

Edward let me use the shower first. By the time I was done drying my hair Edward was done.

We went downstairs to watch TV. Edward was flipping through channels when I saw a familiar movie on.

" Stop! I love the princess bride and its just begging," I said bouncing up and down like a little kid.

" I've never seen it but judging by your reaction it must be good," he said shrugging.

EPOV

I had trouble watching the movie. It was really good and funny but it was difficult to concentrate with the girl I was in love with right next to me. I wanted to ask Bella out really badly but I think she only thought of me as a friend.

We were at the part where they were about to go into the fire swamp when there was a loud crack of thunder, a bright flash of lightening, and the power went out.

Bella squeaked and she grabbed my hand in surprise. The electricity running through my body at that moment could have powered the house.

" Its okay Bella the power just went out that's all. I believe we have some candles in the kitchen," I said and Bella followed me through the dark still holding my hand.

Five minutes later candles faintly lighted the downstairs.

" Well what do want to do now?" she asked. That's when it hit me.

" I have another surprise. Stay here for a moment," I said then went upstairs taking some unlit candles.

BPOV

I sighed waiting for Edward to come back down. What was he doing anyway?

Finally he was back and he led upstairs to the piano room.

The room was lit with candles and it looked very lovely. Saying nothing he led me to the piano bench and started playing.

The song he played was soft and incredibly beautiful like a lullaby. It ended a few minutes later.

" You finished writing your song," I said quietly.

" Its called Bella's lullaby," he said softly.

" You named it after me?" I asked as he nodded. " Why?"

" Because you inspired it just like you inspired me to be a better guy," he said simply then he noticed my watery eyes. " Bella is something wrong?!" he asked worriedly

" No its just that song is so beautiful," I said smiling wiping at my eyes.

" There's another reason I wrote it for you," he said leaning in and I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart started to thump.

" Because I am…"

Thump-Thump

" Positively…"

Thump-Thump

" Unconditionally …"

_Thump-Thump_

" And irrevocably…"

Thump-Thump " In love with you Bella," he said his mint breath blowing in my face his mouth centimeters from mine.

He lifted my chin up and kissed me.

EPOV

I felt my heart race as I crushed my mouth onto hers. Bella tasted well than words could describe. She was still for a few moments then her arms were around my neck and she was kissing me back.

One of my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her onto my lap while the arms hand was in her strawberry smelling hair. Funny she tasted like strawberries to.

We pulled back panting when we ran out of breath. Bella leaned her forehead against mine.

" Edward?"

" Yes Bella?"

" I love you to," she said smiling.

" So do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked

" Yes," she said before kissing me again.

**AN: Next chapter will be the last. I know I'm sad to. Check out my other **_**Sk8er Ballerina **_**also.**


	16. Forever and Always

AN: This is it people the last chapter. I wouldn't know what to do for a sequel but let me know. Also check out my poll I put up on my profile.

Chapter sixteen

**Forever and Always**

BPOV

" Edward you have to go now," I sighed laying my head against shoulder.

Ignoring me for the fifth time tonight he started trailing butterfly kisses across my throat his arms wrapped around my waist.

I groaned pushing away regretfully and turned to face him.

" Edward Alice is going to come in here any minute and drag me away and I'd rather she not walk in on us making out," I said and finally he realized my point.

" Its your fault for being so attractive love," he said playing with my hair.

I smiled at him remembering the day he started the Alice Monster Madness.

Flashback

" _Edward where are we going?" I asked blindfolded. It was the anniversary of the day he asked me out. We had graduated collage only a year ago._

I was working as a kindergarten teacher with Angela and Edward was getting a reputation as one of the best doctors in forks. Alice owned an interior designing business with Tanya, Rosalie and Emmett owned a bakery were Irina helped bake, Kate was a Karate teacher, Garrett worked as sports journalist with Ben, Jasper was history teacher, Ryan and Laurent were architects, Bri owned a flower shop, and Lucas was a mechanic. Life was perfect so far. It would be completely perfect if Edward told me where the heck we were going. The girls played Bella Barbie on me. Try saying no to a pregnant Irina and your friend's adorable daughters. Bri's and Lucas's little three year old was my godchild. " Okay love you open your eyes," he said removing the blindfold. We were in our meadow. It was twilight my favorite time of day and Edwards. In the middle of the meadow was a candle lit table with chairs covered by a red and white-checkered tablecloth. There was a vase filled with freesia and lilies. The table was set for two and had a picnic basket.

" _Oh Edward its beautiful," I said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and led me to the table._

_He pulled out my chair for me then pushed it back in when I sat down. He is such a gentleman._

_Edward poured some champagne for both of us then set up our dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks. He then turned on the cd player and the sound of Edward playing piano came on. We ate and talked about random things for a while._

_After a dessert of chocolate gelato Edward told me to close my eyes again. Sighing I did and when he told me to open them I saw him down on one knee in front of me. The song Edward wrote for me started to play._

_I looked into his gorgeous green eyes. _

" _Bella I love you more than you can even begin to imagine. I love you more then the stars love the sky and the ocean loves the moon. You are my everything," he said pulling out a black velvet box._

_I felt my breath hitch._

" _Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest man that has ever lived and marry me, have children with me, then grow old with me?" he said opening the box._** ( AN: The pictures from this chapter are on my profile. Just click on the link. Tell me what you think in your review of my choice in pictures. I'm setting up a pole for it.)**

_The ring was gorgeous. A sapphire cut into a heart shape with diamonds around it and diamonds were also all around the silver band of the ring._

_I felt the tears pour. " Yes Edward. Yes to everything you just said," I said smiling and laughing still crying._

_Edward smiled brightly and also laughing, pulled me to my feet, and twirled me around before kissing me. After we had finished kissing Edward sat me back down and slid the ring on my finger._

_End of Flashback_

I looked at my ring. It had been Edward's mother's ring. I had only met her once before she died. Edward had been going to see her the night he picked me up after the dance. He told me this when we first started going out and took me to see her. She could hear us the doctors said but couldn't respond. She had cancer and died a week later.

The door slammed open.

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I'm taking Bella now!" said Alice snatching my hand and shoving me out of Edwards's room into hers. Rolling my eyes I walked between the cots where the bridesmaids slept and got into bed. Alice insisted I have her bed. I fell asleep quickly dreaming of Edward.

" Auntie Bella get up!" said three little girl's voices.

Opening my eyes I saw Alice and Jasper's child, four-year-old Marie Whitlock. She had pale skin and sandy blond hair that was to her shoulders and very dark brown eyes.

Next to her was Samantha Hale who was also four years old and was Bri and Lucas's child. She had sandy blond hair that was to her mid back with a gentle curl and blue eyes. She was my godchild.

Her three-year-old sister Bridget was next to her with short curly blond hair and also blue eyes.

" Alright I'm up," I said spotting Alice in the doorway. Sighing I let Alice and the other bridesmaids force me to take a quick shower then was rushed back into the room.

Rosalie started on my hair while Irina along with Tanya gave me a pedicure and manicure while Alice handled my face.

Bri and Angela were helping the flower girls and Rosalie and Emmett's four-year-old son Seth who had curly black hair and blue eyes with dimples who was the ring bearer.

The flower girls were going to wear pink floor length dresses that had skirts puffed out. The top part of the dress was sating and had beads on while the sleeved were tiny flowers stuck together. The skirt was gathered up and at each place there was a flower while the bottom part was tulle. The girl's hair was curled and they had little pink tiaras. Seth just wore a little suit.

The bridesmaids wore a knee length strapless dress with a hot pink shawl and silver heels. The chest part of the dress was hot pink. There were three lines of beads under that part and three flowers on the side. The rest of the dress was a light pink. Like the flower girls all the bridesmaids curled their hair.

A few hours later Alice let me look in the mirror.

The dress was white and was to the floor and in the back it flowed out a little. The straps were wavy sort of I don't really know how to descried them. The top part had bead designs on it. It flowed out a mid thigh. On my feet I wore white satin ballet flats with bows near the top.

My hair was curled and reached a little below mid back length and was held back a little but a few stands framed my face along with my side sweep bang. On either side of my head was a hair comb of three white pearl hydrangeas with four pearl beads at the center of each flower At the back of the middle of my head the veil with lace edging reached a little below my shoulders.

There was knock on the door and dad came in with a velvet box.

" Bella honey you looked so beautiful. Your mother would have thought so to," he said hugging me as the girls left to give us some space.

" Dad," I said choking back tears.

He opened the box. I gasped. There inside was a six-petal lily necklace that hung a delicate chain with matching earrings. The lily's petals were crystal and the twisty stems along with the leaves were silver. I had seen them in the picture of my mom on her wedding day.

" Your grandma gave this to your mother on her wedding day. It was her hope that you would wear it on yours," he said. Dad walked behind me and I pushed my hair behind my neck as he fastened the necklace on. I touched it knowing mom was with me. I put the earrings on myself then looked in the mirror. Now everything was perfect.

Dad left saying we had five minutes left till show time. Alice and the girls approved at my new jewelry.

" Something's missing..ah ha!" said Alice grabbing something out of her dresser. I blushed seeing it was a filmy white garter.

I was to embarrassed Alice slipped it on.

" Bring it back," she said and I was still blushing. There was a knock on the door.

" Its time," said Bri squeezing my hand. Tanya being the only one of the gang who had not been maid of honor yet was mine and Alice was my matron of honor.

I breathed in and out then walked down the stairs and out the front door. A few minutes later we were standing at the entrance to the meadow.

I watched as Seth walked in front of the girls looking anything but pleased to be wearing a suit just like his father.

Marie and Samantha happily threw their flowers along while Bridget held her sisters hand while sucking her thumb. The moment she was near Lucas she wrapped her arms around his leg still sucking her thumb.

Bri was holding her three-week-old daughter Lily as she walked down with the rest of the bridesmaids while Lucas held her twin brother Christian.

The cue for us to start walking down the aisle came. Dad squeezed my arm and we started walking down. Nervously I clutched the bouquet of white roses and lilies of the valley.

I locked eyes with him the moment I saw him. Edward looked like a god as always standing there in his tux. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. Yep he still had the Volvo.

After what seemed like forever we were at the archway that was covered with white covered roses. Dad kissed my cheek then put my hand in Edwards.

The ceremony went by quickly and soon the minister was saying, " I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward lifted my veil and wiped away the tears I hadn't realized I shed before kissing me. It was a kiss full of promises and hopes.

When we broke apart the minister said, " ladies and gentleman I present the for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Alice pulled us away, after a few minutes of receiving hugs and congratulations, to take pictures with the photographer.

The whole bridal and groom party took a picture together, then I took one with Edward, and then the parents took pictures with us and then in a group. All and all it was a very tiring business.

Alice then directed everyone back to the house for the reception. Edward and I walked at the very back.

" So how do you feel right now Mrs. Cullen?" asked Edward smiling as he held my hand.

" Honestly I feel the same except now I'm extremely happy to be married to the love of my life," I said smiling back at him.

" Love you to Bella," he said smiling.

We were the last to arrive. We looked at each other.

" What's the game plan general?" I whispered in his ear as we walked through the door into the garden, which looked lovely during twilight.

" Divide and conquer," he murmured back.

We walked around getting hugged by friends again while stopping to chat with them now.

Dinner was served soon after and then just before cake came the speeches.

Emmett stood up first. Lord help us.

" Congratulations Edward and Bella. You made it through the hell that is Alice planning a wedding," he said smirking at the little pixie as everyone laughed.

" Now I'm going to say to Edward what Rosalie's father told me when we got married," Emmett said then whispered something in Edward's ear. His face turned bright red. Jasper was up next.

" Yeah congratulations Edward but I think the guys need to give you some _special _advice for tonight after this," Jasper said and dad choked on his champagne along with Edward.

The speeches took awhile and all my friends had something nice to say. Dad said Mom would have loved Edward and I cried.

We cut the three layer cake with realistic looking blue frosting lilies.

Finally Edward pulled me onto the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife. We didn't talk because words would have ruined the moment. Camera's flashed.

I lost track of how many dances I danced but soon I was sitting at a table by myself. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

" Hey Bella how's it feel to be married?" said Alice sitting down along with the rest of the girls.

" Well my feet hurt but other than that just peachy," I said grinning at them.

" Garrett and the guys just went with Edward to well give him that advice," coughed Kate.

" Speaking of which Bella I picked out something very nice for you," said Tanya winking.

" Tanya its not like she's going to be in it for long anyway once Edward can get his hands on her," said Irina rolling her eyes. I turned red.

" But Bella we just came here to give you some tips. After all you really can't wear white after tonight," said Rosalie smirking.

My face was still red after they finished twenty minutes later and Edward swooped me on to the dance floor.

" What was that all about love?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" They were just giving me tips," I mumbled. He grinned then put his lips to my ear.

" Well I can't wait to see them tonight," he said and laughed as my face heated up.

The time came at last for Edward and I to leave for our honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme had organized it for us and that was their gift. I kissed my family and friends goodbye then Edward and I ran through the raining rice into the Volvo.

I waved to them as we drove away.

We followed the directions Esme had given us and came to a stop twenty minutes later. Edward got out of the car, opened my door, and then carried me bridal style.

" I think they rented us the house," he said.

We stood outside a cute little yellow cottage with a white picket fence and window box's with poppies in them. It had a little patio with a white swing with a white coffee table. Pink rose bushes lined the fence and on the house were red climbing roses and honeysuckle. The pathway to the house was lined with marigolds. It was gorgeous.

When we reached the front door the was a letter attached. Edward put me down opened the letter and gasped.

" What?" I asked.

" Bella they didn't rent the house. They bought it for us. In other words we own this," he said smiling and shaking his head.

I smiled to. Esme really knew my taste.

Edward once again picked me up, unlocked the door with the key that was in the envelope, and walked in.

He captured my lips in for a kiss shutting the door with his foot and carrying us upstairs.

When we reached what Esme and Carlisle said was our room he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

" Well Bella I have to inform you that we probably won't see all of the house except the bathroom and kitchen for a few days. Because I am keeping you all to myself for a while," he said smiling and pulling open the door.

Oh boy I was in for it.

Nine Months later

**EPOV**

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!!" shouted Bella gripping my hand.

I looked at my dad who was the doctor delivering the baby as I wiped the sweat from Bella's forehead. " Is it always like this dad?" I asked nervously watching my wife give birth to our first child.

About a month after our wedding night, man was that a night. we found out Bella was pregnant. We were thrilled although a little surprised about it. Charlie was the most surprised he fainted. We decided to not know the sex of our child and keep it a surprise.

" Yes but the threats are empty. Bri said the same thing when she had Bridget and look at her now," my father said. " Come on Bella one more push the baby's almost out."

Bella squeezed my hand tightly. Suddenly I heard the sound of crying. Dad looked up at me smiling tears in his eyes.

" Congratulations son you have a daughter. I'll have the nurse clean her up," he said exiting the room.

I kissed Bella's forehead brushing her hair back. " Bella love we have a daughter," I said smiling.

She smiled back weakly. " Love you," she said quietly.

" Love you to," I said and Dad came back in a few moments later with a tiny pink bundle.

He handed it to Bella then left to give us some space. We looked down at our daughter.

Her eyes were open looking curious. They were the same exact shade as Bella's. Her hair was curly and the exact shade as mine. Her skin was ivory and her cheeks were red.

Bella started cooing to her and the baby gave what sounded like a laugh grabbing Bella's hair.

Bella let me hold our daughter and I rocked her to sleep.

" What should we name her?" I murmured handing her back to Bella and sat in the chair next to the bed.

" Renesmee Carlie Mason," she said softly.

" Its perfect," I said kissing my wife and knowing that my life so far was exactly that. Perfect.

**AN: Well *sniff* that's the end. I may right a sequel dealing with Renesmee and Jacob in High School All human though. Link to pictures of this are on my profile and check out the new poll also cause I need to know what you think. Check out my other story **_**Ska8er Ballerina **_**also. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read. You're the reason I write.**


End file.
